When She Cries
by HeyHayC
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, the bullied girl of Fairy High, meets Natsu Dragneel. She is insecure and closes herself up. How does Natsu break down her walls? Find out! This is my 2nd story.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was walking down the hall with her music blasted in her ears, ignoring the girls who walked by her saying rude comments like "freak" or "look at her, trying to get attention" and "whore".

She had on a short red plaid skirt, white tank top and a grey sweater over it. Her blonde hair was tied in a messy bun; she had two strands of hair the framed her face perfectly. The day continued on as usual, with people giving dirty looks and making rumors. She never gave them the time of day to actually care about with they were saying.

Lucy's full name is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude and the late Layla Heartfilia. People thought her life was perfect considering she came from a wealthy family. The Heartfilia family moved to Fiore four years ago and her mother died a year before from a sudden illness. Lucy used to be a normal teenage girl with friend, good grades, and some-what of normal family. After her mother's passing, everything went downhill from there.

After school Lucy went to her usual spot, the shady place under the cherry tree in the corner of the park. She loved it there because it was the only place where she could take out her headphones and could be herself. She tugged on the ribbon in her hair until the golden locks cascaded down her shoulders and took off her glasses. The blonde started to hum the words to the song she wrote, after some time the humming turned to singing.

"Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray"

Lucy sang with all she had as if nobody was around. Her eyes started to water and she continued "She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries?" a tear ran down her smooth cheeks as she finished the song. Little did she know that someone heard the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy started to pack up her stuff and began to work away until she realized onyx eyes that were staring at her with great interest. She stood there in shock 'Did he just hear that?' He started to walk towards her and said "your voice is beautiful but its kinda sad don't you think" She turned away and started to play with the hem of her skirt. "sorry" she said shyly as she turned to run home. Suddenly she felt a warm hand grab her arm and pull her back. The blonde looked up from the ground and stared into the young mans eyes. Her eyes were sad and tearful as she quietly observed him. The silence was long but it didn't seem to get awkward. The corners of Lucy's lips turned up as she noticed the male's hair. Her smile turned to giggles. "Natsu, the name is Natsu Dragneel."

"So… Why is your hair pink? Did you grab the wrong dye or was it a dare?" Lucy asked between laughs. Natsu replied "It's salmon and it's natural" She stared at the teen in disbelief. 'Is he crazy…' her thoughts were interrupted "you never told me your name" the salmon haired teen said. "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." she said quickly. Natsu thought for a moment and said "Ok, is it ok if call you Luce? That can your nickname now." She slowly nodded as she continued to observe the boy in front of her. He was at least one head taller than her, his skin was tan and toned, and her most favorite feature was black eyes.

The two teens sat down under the tree and talked till the sun went down. Suddenly Lucy sat up and looked at her watch. The look on the blonde's beautiful face worried Natsu. "What's wrong?" asked the boy as he helped her up. "I'm late! I was supposed to be home and half an hour ago!" she said in a panicked tone. "Don't worry, I'll drive you home." Natsu gave her a reassuring smile, a smile that would leave any girl weak-kneed. Lucy gave a small nod and walked with him down to his car. When the car was in view, Lucy's eyes enlarged. The car had huge flames on the side that looked like the car was engulfed in them. There was also a convertible top that was as black as the sky. "Someone is spoiled" Lucy mumbled to herself. "Hey! I heard that." Natsu looked at her with a playful pout. "Heard what? I didn't say anything. I have no idea what you're talking about, Pinky."

"Ok little miss priss, do you wanna walk or take the bus?" Natsu retorted with a smirk. Lucy quickly hopped in the passenger seat and said "no thank you. I'm sorry." As they drove down the street, Lucy wondered about her father's reaction when she shows up late. She shivered at the thought.


End file.
